En toute innocence
by Chipuliara
Summary: OS. C'est le soir de la Saint Valentin et Daniel a prévu de passer la soirée au bureau - après tout, un travail de Chef n'est jamais terminé. Mais quel n'est pas sa surprise quand Thompson débarque dans ses locaux de L.A., complètement à l'improviste ! Juste le temps pour Jack de patienter jusqu'à son rencard. Avec une femme. Evidemment. / ! \ Slash, JackDaniels, Fluff. S2. Enjoy !


**Diclaimer:** Je ne possède rien de l'Univers Marvel, bien sûr. ;)

 **Couple:** Jack Thompson / Daniel Sousa

 **Avertissement:** Léger  SPOILER début de saison 2 !

 **Note:** De retour sur le fandom de Marvel, pour l'occasion de cette Saint Valentin 2016... Bonne Saint Valentin ! :D C'est court et fluff, comme la dernière fois (quoique moins court, ceci dit !), j'espère que ça vous plaira :)

Enjoy !

 **. . .**

* * *

 **\- En toute innocence -**

-Chef ?

Deux petits coups légers portés à la porte ouverte de son bureau et un brin de sourire dans la voix claire de son meilleur agent. Daniel releva les yeux de son dossier pour les poser sur Peggy qui, dans l'embrasure de la porte, semblait prête à partir. Manteau au bras et sac à main à l'épaule, elle était venue le prévenir en passant :

-Je rentre, les autres sont partis.

Damn, Sousa n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Un petit coup d'œil rapide à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était déjà six heures passées. Reportant son attention sur Carter, il souffla et se laissa aller dans le fond de son fauteuil.

-Rencard ? Demanda-t-il, presque distraitement, avec un petit sourire.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Peggy de partir si tôt en soirée, même quand ils n'avaient pas d'affaires urgentes. Il se dit que, peut-être, le Docteur Wilkes avait lui aussi obtenu sa soirée. Peggy eut l'air un instant étonnée, mais son sourire revint bien vite.

-On peut dire ça, dit-elle. Angie a atterrit aujourd'hui, nous dînons ensemble ce soir.

Il fut étonné à son tour, mais ça passa aussitôt. Après tout ce serait _sa_ soirée de Saint Valentin, Carter pouvait bien en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il lui souhaita bonne soirée, avec sincérité, et elle le remercia en toute légèreté, avant de tourner les talons. Daniel allait se remettre à la lecture du rapport qu'il avait sous les yeux, quand il entendit les chaussures de dame de Peggy faire soudainement demi-tour pour revenir dans sa direction.

-Au fait, vous savez si Thompson devait venir sur Los Angeles ?

-Eh bien… Fit Daniel en fronçant les sourcils. Non, il ne me semble pas. Pourquoi ça ?

Peggy eut l'air songeuse un instant :

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai cru l'apercevoir en ville plus tôt dans la journée.

Elle garda l'air pensif un instant et ils se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes. Puis son sourire revint et elle lui souhaita de nouveau de passer une bonne soirée. Sousa la regarda partir, les yeux doucement plissés. Thompson ? A Los Angeles ? Mais pourquoi diable aurait-il quitté New York ? Le regard de Daniel se perdit dans le vague devant lui, un moment. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis l'affaire Frost, à vrai dire. Ils s'étaient parlé, au téléphone, bien sûr. Après tout, le bureau de Los Angeles dépendait toujours de celui de New York.

Il se demanda un instant si Jack avait un rendez-vous pour la soirée, puis rougit d'y avoir songé. Ce n'était en rien ses affaires, de toute façon. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur son bureau de nouveau et il hocha la tête, presque nerveusement, pour se retirer toute idée farfelue de l'esprit. Lui n'avait aucun dîner de prévu pour l'occasion, son seul rencard était avec son travail. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un assure l'intérim, et tant qu'à rediriger les appels du bureau sur sa ligne personnelle, autant rester dans le service près du téléphone, puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas plus de quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sonne.

-Chef Sousa, déclara-t-il en décrochant.

-Salut Killer, rencard ce soir ?

Les yeux de Daniel s'écarquillèrent et son visage reprit très vite la couleur vive qu'il avait eu plus tôt. Il fut sincèrement reconnaissant que personne ne soit témoin de ce glorieux instant d'embarras. C'était la voix de Thompson, il en était sûr à deux cent pourcent. Il eut l'impression de rester silencieux une entière éternité, déglutit, se racla la gorge.

-Que- je… quoi ?

-Je te demande si t'as rendez-vous ce soir, p'tit génie.

Une immense tension s'envola de ses épaules alors que son visage rougissait plus encore. Il avait cru un instant que Jack l'invitait. Mais non, pas du tout, il lui demandait s'il avait des plans, ou s'il était au bureau. Il se sentit vraiment bête d'avoir imaginé l'espace d'une seconde… enfin. Il tenta de se reprendre.

-Je, hm, non, je suis… Je n'ai rien de prévu, je… hm, je reste au SSR pour la soirée. Pourquoi ?

-Parfait.

Et ça raccrocha. Daniel se retrouva là, téléphone en main, face à une ligne coupée. Il plissa les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il avait encore eu le temps de dire quelque chose – mais il la referma, fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui était des plus étranges. Il raccrocha alors lui aussi, puisque Jack n'était plus là. Et pourtant ce n'était pas la partie la plus bizarre de sa soirée, puisqu'il ne fallut que vingt petites minutes pour que Sousa entende du bruit dans le Service.

Est-ce que l'un de ses hommes avait oublié quelque chose ? N'étaient-ils pas tous en tête à tête avec femme, copine ou fiancée ? Il se leva, marcha jusqu'à sa porte. Ce n'était tout de même pas Peggy qui avait interrompu son dîner entre amies… Mais non, rien de tout ça. Jack Thompson traversa les bureaux jusqu'à lui, deux sachets de nourriture à emporter dans une main, une boîte de chocolat et un bouquet de fleurs en équilibre sur l'autre bras.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas mangé ! Lança-t-il en s'invitant dans son bureau de Chef.

Sousa fut forcé de s'effacer pour le laisser passer par l'embrasure de cette porte où lui-même se trouvait. Il fronça les sourcils – une fois de plus – regarda sa montre. Il était à peine dix-neuf heures, bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

-Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Thompson ?

Son collègue avait posé les fleurs et les chocolats dans un coin, et l'un des deux sachets sur le seul endroit de son bureau qui n'était pas recouvert de dossier. Il le vit se laisser tomber dans le petit canapé d'appoint et souffler longuement, comme s'il n'avait pas été assis depuis des heures.

-J'ai rendez-vous tout à l'heure, dit-il en montra le bouquet et les confiseries. Mais j'ai rien avalé de la journée je meurs de faim.

-A… à quelle heure est-ce que tu as rendez-vous, exactement ?

Daniel était plus que sceptique. Que faisait-il là à déballer un hamburger sur son canapé s'il devait dîner avec une jeune femme en ville dans la soirée ? Thompson prit le temps d'avaler la première bouchée de son sandwich comme si c'était la chose la plus délicieuse qu'il ait jamais mangé de sa vie.

-Merde, ça fait un bien fou… Vingt-et-une heure, sinon, pour répondre à ta question.

Et puis, comme il vit que Sousa ne bougeait pas de l'entrée, qu'il restait planté là comme un cactus en plein désert, il demanda :

-T'as pas faim ?

Et Daniel se secoua enfin. Il tenta de se débarrasser de son embarras et revint s'asseoir à son bureau. Il écarta un peu les dossiers qui le jonchaient pour ne pas les tâcher et entrouvrit le paquet pour regarder à l'intérieur. Après tout, une petite pause ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, et puis il avait le nez sur ces rapports depuis dix heures ce matin-là. Avec précaution, il sortit le sandwich de son sachet, fut plutôt content d'y trouver aussi deux petites serviettes en papier.

-Alors comme ça, fit Thompson entre deux bouchées, t'as pas de Valentine cette année ?

Daniel nia d'un mouvement de tête, mais ne releva pas les yeux vers lui. Il n'y avait vraiment pas matière à épiloguer, il était tout seul, ce n'était pas un drame. Il tenta de résister à l'envie de se racler la gorge, mais échoua. C'était embarrassant, vrai. Surtout quand Jack était là, paré à sortir en ville avec une Lady. Et lui… paré à passer la nuit sur les rapports de ses agents. Il détourna les yeux vers sa fenêtre. Il faisait sombre dehors depuis un moment déjà.

 _Damn,_ ce burger était délicieux.

-J'aurais dû acheter un truc pour faire passer ça, fit remarquer Thompson alors qu'il était déjà rendu à la moitié de son sandwich.

Daniel posa le sien, s'essuya les mains dans une des petites serviettes en papier et ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau. Il en sortit deux verres et une bouteille de whisky. Jack le regarda faire, les sourcils haussés. Daniel s'en servit un verre, et le deuxième pour son invité surprise. Il poussa ledit verre en direction du coin de son bureau, pour que Jack le prenne. Ce qu'il fit, en se levant à demi du canapé avant de s'y remettre.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu gardais ce genre de chose dans tes tiroirs, lança-t-il avec un petit air moqueur.

Sousa haussa les épaules. Certaines journées étaient longues. Surtout quand on n'avait personne vers qui rentrer à la nuit tombée.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui te manque à ce point, j'espère ?

Le sarcasme dans la voix de Thompson était perceptible, mais Daniel sentit le début d'un rougissement monter à son visage. Il enchaîna, pour que ça passe inaperçu :

-Crois-moi, Los Angeles n'a rien à envier à New York.

Il vida son verre, alors que Jack accordait un petit rire à son sens de la répartie. Dieu, l'heure qui allait suivre risquait d'être longue pour Sousa. Faire la conversation à Thompson jusqu'à l'heure de son rencard, en buvant du whisky… il se resservit, ferma brièvement les yeux. _Surtout, ne le fixe pas trop_. Il s'était habillé pour l'occasion, bien sûr, et le costume qu'il portait devait être l'un de ses plus soignés. Il avait déboutonné sa veste en entrant dans son bureau et sa chemise repassée avec attention mettait vraiment bien en valeur cette partie de son corps – même ainsi, avachi qu'il était sur son canapé. Daniel dut produire un effort supplémentaire pour s'empêcher de l'observer de haut en bas.

Jack fit une boule avec son sachet et l'envoya dans la poubelle, en plein dans le mile. Et puis il tendit son verre dans sa direction avec un regard interrogateur, un peu amusé. Daniel mit quelques secondes à réagir, pensif. Puis il se laissa aller à souffler, se détendit un peu – après tout, ce n'était qu'une heure, une et demie à tout casser. Il prit la bouteille, son verre, et se leva. Il vint se laisser tomber à son tour sur son canapé d'appoint, et le resservit – puis mit la bouteille par terre entre eux. Ils trinquèrent aux Valentins, à l'Amérique, et à ce week-end qui s'annonçait.

Il prit soin à ce que leurs genoux ne se touchent pas, même par mégarde. Il garda ses distances, comme un véritable gentleman l'aurait fait avec une dame. Que Thompson le démasque à cause d'un faux mouvement ? Très peu pour lui ! Ils prirent chacun des nouvelles du service de l'autre, dernières affaires dignes d'intérêt, quelques nouvelles des anciens collègues de Sousa, le déroulement de l'installation de leurs affaires en Californie. Ils burent ainsi leur deuxième verre, puis leur troisième. Au milieu de leur quatrième, Sousa regarda sa montre. Il était presque vingt heures. L'espace d'un instant, il fut partagé entre « seulement » vingt heures et « déjà » vingt heures. Puis le « déjà » prit le dessus et il eut une petite moue légèrement ennuyée.

-A quelle heure tu as dit que tu partais d'ici, déjà ?

Il fallait dire que le whiskey l'avait plus ou moins détendu, il commençait à apprécier sa soirée. Dommage qu'il faudrait qu'elle s'interrompe. Jack regarda sa montre à son tour et parut concentré le temps d'un instant, avant d'afficher un air détendu et hausser vaguement les épaules.

-Ça va, fit-il, j'ai encore le temps. Un autre verre ?

Daniel pensa que ça n'était pas raisonnable, surtout si Jack avait rendez-vous ensuite. Surtout si _lui_ comptait reprendre le travail. Mais Thompson avait fini le sien alors Sousa but la fin du sien cul sec et le tendit pour un cinquième. Dieu, il était vraiment bel homme. Il étira sa jambe devant lui, pour la désengourdir, et prit soin en la ramenant vers lui que leurs genoux se touchent. Finalement. Juste comme ça.

-Oh, il faut absolument que je te raconte cette arrestation qu'on a faite la semaine dernière.

Il y avait du rire dans sa voix alors qu'il reposait la bouteille sur le sol près d'eux. Il n'avait pas l'air de remarquer le genou de Daniel contre le sien alors Sousa sourit, porta son verre à sa bouche et garda ses yeux sur lui, tout ouïe. Ce n'était pas souvent que Jack et lui passaient du temps, comme ça. En fait… c'était jamais. Daniel aimait ça. Ils devraient le faire plus souvent. Et puis, voir Thompson rire ? C'était absolument fabuleux. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait mené à vouloir manger son burger avec lui avant son rendez-vous, mais c'était une superbe idée – malgré les réticences qu'il avait pu avoir au début.

-Merde, il faut que j'aille pisser, fit Jack quand le cinquième verre fut descendu.

Il s'appuya sur la cuisse de son collègue pour réussir à se lever du canapé et Daniel sentit son bas-ventre faire un looping, alors que son visage virait instantanément cramoisi. Dieu merci, Thompson n'en vit rien. A la seconde où il fut sorti du bureau, Sousa laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains. _Damn_ , pour le surprendre, ça l'avait surpris. Maintenant, il avait quelque chose comme six minutes pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il inspira longuement, souffla doucement. Il fallait dire que le whisky n'aidait pas à se dégriser. Daniel se sentait carrément allumé.

-Mal de crâne, déjà ? Se moqua Jack en revenant.

 _Pas vraiment_ , mais Daniel se contenta d'un petit sourire malin. Il faudrait bien plus que ça pour qu'il se vende.

-T'as pas encore faim ? Moi j'ai encore faim…

-C'est plutôt une bonne chose, fit-il remarquer, si tu dois dîner tout à l'heure.

Mais Thompson l'ignora royalement. Il marcha jusqu'aux fleurs et Sousa crut un instant qu'il allait partir, mais il prit la boîte de chocolat et revint s'asseoir dans le canapé. Ce n'était plus leurs genoux qui se touchaient, c'était leurs jambes, leurs épaules, leurs hanches presque et Sousa se demanda ce qu'il avait fait à Dieu – en bien, mais en mal aussi. Jack ouvrit le paquet de chocolats et en goba un, Daniel écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait trop bu, ou est-ce que Jack venait d'entamer les confiseries de sa Valentine ? Et pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir bu _à ce point_.

-C'est peut-être bête, fit Thompson en lui proposant la boîte ouverte, mais j'aurais pensé que t'aurais invité Carter pour la soirée.

Sousa oublia alors son étonnement et se servit, prit le premier chocolat qui lui passa sous la main.

-Hm, répondit-il en mettant la petite douceur dans sa bouche. Ouais, je ne sais pas pourquoi les gens pensent qu'elle me plaît.

Il mena son verre à ses lèvres pour faire passer le chocolat. Puis en prit un autre. Aussi étonnant que ça aurait pu paraître, Thompson avait apparemment très bon goût en chocolat – ils étaient délicieux. Jack, qui avait vaguement froncé les sourcils, en prit un autre lui aussi.

-C'est pas le cas ? Demanda-t-il, étonné.

-Bah, non, pas vraiment.

Et par « pas vraiment » Sousa voulait dire « pas du tout ». Et il savait aussi, d'ailleurs, que c'était tout à fait réciproque. Carter et lui partageraient amitié et respect, merci beaucoup. Elle ne l'avait pas pris en pitié à leur première rencontre, et il était vrai que ça avait joué beaucoup. Jack non plus, en un sens. C'était plus agréable de subir des vannes que des apitoiements. Et puis, Jack était… eh bien, un homme. Un bel homme. Un très bel homme. Avec des valeurs que partageait Sousa, protection, justice, bonté. Souvent. Damn, il avait vraiment de sacrées jolies lèvres.

-Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que t'en pensais, au fait ?

Daniel avait le regard rivé sur sa bouche, il lui fallut un effort titanesque pour le relever vers ses yeux, et plus encore pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Quand enfin les mots se reformèrent sous son crâne, au bout de plusieurs longues secondes, il n'en fut pas beaucoup plus avancé.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, moins élégamment qu'il l'aurait souhaité.

-Les fleurs, fit Jack en faisant un geste vers les roses qui attendaient toujours dans leur coin. Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ?

Daniel fit mine d'avoir l'air concentré un instant, juste le temps de se construire un avis. Il monta son verre à sa bouche et fut étonné qu'il soit complètement plein. C'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait arrêté de compter.

-Elles sont très jolies, répondit-il cependant avec un sourire.

Et c'était tout à fait sincère. Elles semblaient fraîches, leur rouge était profond, feutré… rien à dire, très beau choix. Qui qu'était cette demoiselle, Jack ne se fichait pas d'elle. D'ailleurs, c'était dommage qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de gouter aux chocolats parce qu'ils étaient vraiment, vraiment bons. Distraitement, Daniel piocha de nouveau dans la boîte. Et puis il commença à sentir descendre ses quelques whiskys.

-Je reviens, fit-il en se levant de son mieux.

 _Outch_ , se tenir debout sur ses trois jambes après avoir bu assis, c'était toujours une épreuve. Mais l'étourdissement passager fut vite oublié et il raffermit sa prise sur sa béquille pour se diriger droit vers les toilettes de cet étage. Il déchargea sa vessie, se lava les mains, et s'appuya un moment supplémentaire contre le lavabo, les yeux dans ceux de son reflet. _Merde_ , c'était la meilleure soirée qu'il passait depuis longtemps. Il souffla, se passa de l'eau sur le visage et s'essuya à l'aide d'essuie-mains jetables. En retraversant les bureaux dans l'autre sens, il regarda sa montre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Thompson ! Fit-il en revenant dans le bureau. Il est vingt-et-une heure trent-

Il s'interrompit. Jack s'était levé… il avait enlevé sa veste, desserré sa cravate et ouvert les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il avait aussi allumé la radio. Il tendit une main vers lui, et eut un petit sourire amusé.

-On a mangé les deux tiers de ses chocolats et je suis presque ivre, dit-il. Je crois que je ne suis pas vraiment le rencard rêvé ce soir, de toute façon, alors…

Oh, mais tout était une question de point de vue. Daniel le trouvait plutôt attirant, comme ça. Bien sûr il marquait un bon point, ce n'était pas sûr qu'une jeune femme accepte un rendez-vous avec un homme à la chemise froissée, sentant le whisky, ayant mangé son cadeau et se pointant avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard. Il avança, hésitant tout de même. Est-ce que cette main tendue était une invitation à danser ? Remarquant son air perplexe, Jack eut un petit rire amusé.

-Aucun complexe, dit-il. Je danse très mal moi aussi.

Un petit sourire incertain vint se glisser aux lèvres de Daniel. C'était une invitation à danser. L'air jazzy lui parvint aux oreilles et il s'avança avec prudence, offrit sa main à son collègue. Et puis il se souvint. _Fichtre, ma jambe_. Mais Jack enlaça leurs doigts, passa son autre main sur sa hanche côté béquille, et soudain ne pas être maître de sa jambe fut le cadet des soucis de Sousa. Thompson ne pouvait pas être sérieux. C'était de la torture. Un frisson le parcourut de haut en bas. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir assez bu pour survivre à ça.

Jack mena la danse, avec un petit sourire amusé. A chaque pas Daniel pensa que sa béquille était la chose la plus encombrante qu'il ait jamais eut à porter. Et pourtant… quand il pouvait regarder Jack dans les yeux de cette façon, si proches l'un de l'autre, il ne pouvait que se dire que ça en valait la peine. Vraiment. Vraiment vraiment. Damn, il était vraiment amoureux. Il rougit quand il remarqua qu'il le fixait et que, surtout, Thompson avait remarqué.

-Quoi ? Tenta-t-il de se défendre, ratant à paraître dégagé.

-Rien, répondit Jack, sourire aux lèvres.

Daniel remarqua seulement alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Que _Jack_ les avait arrêtés. Il rougit plus encore. _Merde_ , ça allait vraiment finir par se voir. Il se dégagea de la prise de son collège et marcha jusqu'au canapé, pour cacher sa gêne. La musique tournait toujours quand il ramassa la bouteille par terre pour s'en resservir un verre. Eh bien, ils en arrivaient presque au bout. Il hésita à boire son verre cul-sec, pour se redonner contenance, mais vu qu'il n'en restait plus beaucoup il décida de savourer.

-Tu veux qu'on aille prendre un verre ailleurs ? S'éleva alors la voix posée de Jack, derrière lui.

Il s'était appuyé contre son bureau, les mains en appui de part et autre de ses hanches. Qu'il avait joliment dessinées. Sousa détourna les yeux – ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'admirer les hanches de Thompson. Thompson qui s'approcha du canapé à son tour, et vida ce qui restait de la bouteille dans son propre verre. Il la reposa par terre et monta le verre à ses lèvres, en se retournant vers lui. Il n'y avait pas idée d'avoir à ce point aucune notion des distances d'espaces personnels.

-Ou bien… Reprit-il après une première gorgée.

 _Ou bien… quoi ?_ Sousa avait bien une idée, mais il était quasiment certain qu'ils ne pensaient pas à la même chose. Quoi qu'il en fût, l'idée en question lui échauffa le bas-ventre, le temps d'un instant. Il but dans son verre, pour ne pas paraître tendu.

-Tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille ? Finit Thompson. Il commence à être tard.

Sousa n'eut pas besoin d'une montre pour savoir qu'il n'était pas encore vingt-deux heures. A choisir, il aurait jeté son dévolu sur « aller boire un verre ailleurs », juste pour rester avec Jack encore un peu, mais il ne répondit rien du tout. Ils se regardaient, si proches l'un de l'autre, et le cœur de Daniel n'avait jamais battu si fort. Le temps d'une seconde, il perdit le contrôle de son esprit. Et alors il se pencha, doucement, vers lui.

Il fut traversé d'un intense sentiment de terreur quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire – peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû boire ce dernier verre. Il se dit qu'il avait encore le temps de reculer, même soudainement, même brusquement. Mais Jack ferma les yeux, combla la distance, et le cœur de Daniel s'arrêta complètement, le temps d'une seconde.

Nom de Dieu !

Toute pensée cohérente déserta son corps et le tout fut remplacer par une intense bouffée de chaleur. Jack entrouvrit ses lèvres, Daniel crut à une hallucination. A son tour, il ferma les yeux. C'était le contact le plus sensuel qu'il avait avec un homme depuis des lustres et des lustres et c'était Jack Thompson qui se tenait là contre lui. Il sentit ses mains venir se glisser sur ses hanches, frissonna. Sa main libre de béquille avança, hésitante, presque tremblante, se poser contre sa taille, et il sentit Jack sourire tout contre sa bouche.

-Alors… Souffla-t-il en reprenant un semblant de distance. Un autre verre ?

Daniel se sentit sourire alors qu'il rouvrait les yeux, doucement. Il hocha la tête, un peu. Il voyait enfin clair dans son petit jeu. Quel enfoiré. Son sourire s'agrandit, malgré-lui. Il n'avait jamais eu de rencard en ville. Son rencard c'était maintenant, ce dernier verre, avec lui. Pas vrai ? En tout cas, il l'espérait.

-Super, fit Jack alors – toujours dans un état un peu second.

Il fit un pas en arrière, ne parvenant pas tout de suite à se détacher des yeux de son collègue, puis se retourna, prit sa veste sur le canapé et entama les quelques pas qui le séparait de la porte ouverte du bureau de Sousa. Sousa qui alla jusqu'à son fauteuil pour récupérer sa propre veste et… Il releva les yeux vers Jack, pour être certain qu'il ne regardait pas par là. Il allongea la main jusqu'au bouquet de roses sur ses dossiers et retourna la carte qui y était accrochée.

« _Pour Daniel._ »

Son sourire fut alors le plus idiot de tous. Il avait vu juste.

-Alors, tu viens ? Lança Jack, avenant, depuis la porte.

-J'arrive.

Sourire aux lèvres, il enfila sa veste et sortit en refermant la porte. Il avait comme un feu crépitant dans le creux du ventre. Sur le chemin de la sortie, ses doigts frôlèrent ceux de l'homme près de lui. Et plus tard encore, si Thompson le voulait, il pourrait peut-être prendre sa main, ou même l'étreindre… pour ne plus le lâcher.

 **Fin**

* * *

Aaaah la fin est toujours un peu fleur bleue, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... Mais c'est dans le thème, non ? xD

En tout cas j'espère que vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un avis, ou une réaction ! :3

Joyeuse Saint Valentin, et à bientôt ! ;)

Chip.


End file.
